Clyde
"Hot chocolate is the best drug." Clyde (クライド) is a hero and teacher at UA, where he leads 1-A's homeroom lessons. Appearance A small man in his 30s, Clyde is already growing grey hairs all over his body even his beard is fully grey. Clyde is normally hunch back and loves to drink hot chocolate and will even walk out of homeroom to go get hot chocolate! He usually wears a white v-neck t shirt with a purple jumper. Sometimes wears glasses. Personality Clyde is probably the weirdest character you could think of, his favourite things are kids (Most of 1-A think hes a pedo) however he just likes looking after them and helping them with their future of being a hero! He loves to make fun of Itsuki in class 1-A as he always calls him a pedo and likes to drink hot chocolate. Clyde is a retired hero but he still will put himself in the line of fire to save his homeroom class. His quirk includes his muscles becoming more quick and being able to go up to speeds of 200mph. History He grew up in a very poor background he first found his quirk when he was in the middle of a massive fight with villains and he raced of into the distance using his quirk (Acceleration). Synopsis Quirk Apprehension Test In this arc, Clyde mainly sat around and watched the students compete, and got into an argument with Itsuki where he was sent to the principal's office. USJ Attack On the day of the USJ attack, Clyde was organising a lesson with Croco when they were attacked. Clyde lost a fight to the villain 'Ryotaro' and was severely injured and used as a hostage. He managed to recover from the battle, however he lost some years off his life so he could be healed. Quirk and Abilities Quirk Acceleration- His muscles can be used to race around opponents he then can use powerful punches to finish of the enemy. Clyde also uses his quirk to save people from dangerous situations. He is known for saving 100 people in 10 minutes. However, his quirk uses up a lot of energy so speed can only be used in short busts. if Clyde uses this quirk for to long he can damage his muscles and need to be in hospital. Karate Clyde has trained in karate for many years now and is a black belt. Hydraulophone As a hobby, Clyde learnt how to play the hydraulophone, which he sometimes does in his spare time or when he wants to relax. Gambling Clyde is a professional gambler and has never lost any money to it. Companies hate Clyde but cannot ban him, as they have never actually found any evidence to suggest that he was cheating. Trivia * Hero ranking #4 * Homeroom teacher of class 1-A * Clyde is allergic to bananas * Ranked 1st in the UA sports festival 1998 * Ranked 4th in his Class grades back in the day * Favourite colour is purple * Favourite drink is hot chocolate * Favourite food is curry